


We?

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron questions Robert about their relationship.</p><p>  <i>Set after Friday 18th's episode</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	We?

"We?" Chas said, grabbing Robert's attention. He moved towards the bar, lowering his voice to respond. Aaron's eyes were locked to the blonde despite not being able to hear the conversation going on between the two people he cared about the most. 

"Rob." Aaron nodded towards the back room as he saw the conversation come to an end. He stood up from his seat and walked behind the bar. Robert eagerly followed. 

"Everything alright?" The older man asked as soon as the door was shut behind them. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I think it finally is." Aaron smiled. 

"So why are we back here and not out there celebrating?" 

"Because we need to talk."

"Alright. About what?"

The smaller man hesitated before mirroring his mother's "We?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I know we're not a we."

"You said you'd wait for me."

"Of course I will. I want you. I want us." Robert took a step closer, lowering his voice.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"You're not ready."

"I am." Aaron snapped. "And, come on, we're practically together already."

"I saw what I did to you last time." Robert looked down at his feet. "As much as I want you, I don't want to do that to you again. I want you to make your decision when you're in a sound mind."

"So you've been leading me on." He said snidely.

"It's not that." Robert sighed. "I just want what's best for you and you need time."

"I know what I want. I'm not so broken that I'm just imagining the fact I'm in love with you."

"You're not broken. I'm not saying that. You're just a little distorted right now. So, after the trial we can-"

Aaron cut him off by joining their lips violently. It wasn't an earth shattering kiss that you see in films; it was just a kiss. But it was wonderful in its own way. Robert caved and let himself be engulfed, wrapping his arms tightly around Aaron's back and feeling the intense beat of the younger man's heart against his own.

Aaron's hands found their way into Robert's hair and he tangled his fingers through the blonde strands, deepening the unwavering kiss. Chills ran through the younger man's body as Roberts hands brushed against the skin underneath where his tshirt had ridden up. When the pulled back, out of breath and panting, Aaron leaned up and rested his forehead against the taller man's. "If you still want this, it's happening now." He said almost violently.

"Alright." Was all Robert could muster up before leaning back down to join their lips, letting the spark fly between them once again.

It could have been seconds or it could have been hours before they separated again. Unfortunately they were interrupted by hearing the door swinging open. They turned to see a shocked Liv stood in the corridor. A smirk grew on her face. "I was sent to ask if you wanted to have tea with us. Looks like you're hungry for something other than food though." She laughed, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. 

Aaron's mouth flew open, unsure how to react. 

"I guess the cat's out the bag." The blond said sheepishly. 

"So which hunger do you want to satisfy?" Aaron tried to flirt and ordinarily he would have failed but Robert had been waiting far too long to take Aaron back to the bedroom so he wordlessly answered the question, taking his boyfriend's hand in his own and dragging him up the stairs.

Food could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Tell me what you think? Find me on tumblr @kind-of-a-lot


End file.
